


How Does Distance Effect a Dullahan?

by Kiyana



Series: Of Street Races and Spider Legs [12]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyana/pseuds/Kiyana
Summary: Shingo, in a bout of scientific curiosity, snatches Nakazato's head and runs off with it.





	How Does Distance Effect a Dullahan?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [josuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuta/gifts).



Shingo hung up the phone softly as he stood there. He was actually about to do it. For science, of course. He walked into the living room, catching sight of Nakazato sitting in front of the kotatsu, reading through a magazine. He quietly picked up the keys to his EG6 and slid them in his pocket. "Hey, Takeshi?"

"Hmm?" Nakazato didn't look up, allowing Shingo to slowly walk closer.

"I've been thinking, do you know how far away from your body your head can go?" that made Nakazato pause, looking thoughtful, before he shrugged.

"No." he responded, continuing his activity. "Never had a reason to find out." Shingo smiled.

"Well, how about we find out?" he asked rhetorically, before snatching Nakazato's head and running to the door with it.

"HEY- SHINGO! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"SCIENTIFIC CURIOSITY!" Shingo responded quickly, hurrying down the stairs, out to the road, and into his car. He sat Nakazato in the passenger seat, grimacing lightly at the smallish dark blotch on his shirt from his mate's blood.

"This seat has plastic on it! Just how long have you been planning this!?" Nakazato shouted as Shingo started the car.

"Months." he responded as he began to drive off.

"MONTHS!?"

"Of course. A lot of planning went into this. I've been so god damn curious." he chuckled. "I'm curious about a lot of things, actually."

"Shingo if any of those curiosities are even VAGUELY sexual I swear to god I'll-"

"Why would I snatch your head and drive off with it if my curiosities were sexual?" Shingo asked, shooting him a sly smile. "I would have just brought it up to you at home and hoped you went with it." Nakazato flushed red and sputtered, his wide grin wiped from his face as he tried to formulate a response.

It took him nearly ten minutes to do so.

“YOU’RE YOU! I WOULD EXPECT IT FROM YOU!”

“Ten minutes, a world record!” Shingo teased. “I oh so nearly almost rendered you speechless.”

“Shut up.” Nakazato grumbled, falling silent. The trip was quiet for the next twenty minutes, before the dullahan let out an odd sounding groan. Shingo glanced at him and noticed that he was looking green.

Well, more so than normal.

“Shingo, turn around, let’s go back.” Shingo hummed in thought.

“Nah.” he responded.

“Shingo, I’m serious, I’m getting dizzy.”

“Really? We’ve only gone about fifteen kilometers.”

“I don’t care how far we’ve gone, I just want to go home. My body’s probably stumbling.” Nakazato’s eyes suddenly widened. “WAIT, MY BODY! SHINGO-”

“Don’t stress yourself about it.” Shingo interrupted him. “I asked the spider to babysit, he owes me a favor after all.” speaking of Fujiwara, he wondered if he had gotten to the apartment by now.

“SINCE WHEN DOES TAKUMI OWE YOU A FAVOR!?”

 

~0~

 

Takumi had been planning on going to dinner with Keisuke today, you know. He was going to ask him where he wanted to go and they'd have a nice date.

But he owed the rat a favor after he had wandered across him a few nights back, when Spider had taken control and walked off aimlessly, and had taken him home, so here he was, babysitting Nakazato's headless body for whatever god forsaken reason, making sure it didn't accidentally hurt itself. He sighed as he used one of his limbs to herd the headless form away from one of the windows.

 ** _'We want mate.'_ **Spider said forlornly.

 _"We can't have Keisuke with us."_ Takumi responded.

 ** _'We don't see any reason why mate can't be here.'_** Takumi felt a brow twitch.

_"You just want him here because you want to do naughty things."_

**_'You want to do naughty things as well.'_ **

_"Yes, but remember, we aren't home, we're at Nakazato's. No way in hell are we doing any such thing here."_

**_'You mortals and your standards.'_** Takumi groaned agitatedly. When was the rat going to be back?

 

~0~

 

Nakazato lasted for twelve more minutes before he warned Shingo with a “My vision is all splotchy” and then promptly fell unconscious. In those twelve minutes, they made it six more kilometers. He had pulled over afterwards and got a notebook out from the passenger side floorboards and opened it, grabbing the pencil he had left in it.

“Can be within twenty one kilometers away from his body before he passes out. Can be within fifteen before he grows nauseous.” he closed the notebook, then drove back onto the road and turned around.

It was around seven at night when he got back. Nakazato was still out cold when he parked and picked him up, wincing at the puddle of goo that the dullahan left in the plastic covered seat. He exited his car and locked it, climbed back up the stairs, and opened the apartment door.

“I’m back!” he announced as he sat his keys on the rack, and raised his brows when he heard frantic movement as he looked into the living room. Takumi was in full shift, eyes wide as he moved back and forth near Nakazato’s body, which lay stiff on the floor. “Oh.” Takumi turned to Shingo, his eyes pure black, and looked terrified.

 ** _“WE DIDN’T DO IT!”_** Takumi exclaimed, and Shingo processed that this wasn’t the spider he had tentatively come to know. **_“WE’VE BEEN KEEPING HIM AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS AND WE’VE BEEN KEEPING HIM SAFE BUT THEN HE SUDDENLY JUST COLLAPSED AND WE DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND-”_** the spider cut himself off and let out a distressed whine, and Shingo sighed. Now he had a panicked spider on his hands, as well as an unconscious dullahan.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE BEEN WRITING A LOT OF INID FICS LATELY


End file.
